


It's Time

by sbstevenson2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/pseuds/sbstevenson2
Summary: A glimpse at how Regina might just get her happiest ending of all.





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little glimpse of what the end of Regina’s life/ the afterlife might be like for her. Hope you enjoy… leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> {*************************}

“Mom.” 

She smiles up at her little prince, not so little anymore these days. There’s a light scruff to his chin and a few laugh lines added around his eyes that come out when he smiles. She’s always loved those. He’s a fully grown man with a wife and daughter, who is an adult now herself. 

“Henry,” she breathes into a shaky smile. “It’s time.” 

Henry reaches up, swiping at the tears that fall from his eyes. “No, Mom. Lucy graduates college next month, you have to be there for that.” 

Regina blinks slowly, looking up into the face that she’s loved for so long. She remembers his chubby little cheeks he’d had since the day she adopted him and how they’d thinned out over the years, molding him into the man he is today. He’ll always be her little boy though. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you and Ella will be there for her. I have to go.” She coughs, turning her head for a brief second before facing him again and saying, “I’ve lived a good,  _ long _ life.” 

Her son breathes out a quivering breath, running a hand through her hair, toying with the streak that began to gray a few years ago. “I know, but I’m going to miss you.” 

Her heart swells. She’ll never understand how her son could love her so much, but she’ll always be thankful he chose to see the good in her so many  _ many _ years ago. “I’ll miss you, too. So much.” 

She’s not sad to be dying, she’s secretly been waiting for this day. She’d wanted to live her life, sure, and see her family grow and expand, which she has. But after seeing Robin in her dream of the tavern, the one that wasn’t actually a dream, a little over a decade ago, she’s always known he was watching over her and waiting. She’d seen him a few more times after that, always coming to her when she needed him most, as any wonderfully caring soulmate would do. Each time she’s been able to see him, it’s brought her more happiness than she could imagine. She’s happy, knowing that he’s there, knowing he wasn’t obliterated, knowing that he still loves her. 

He’s never said those three little words, and neither has she. They don’t need to. There’s an unspoken understanding between their two souls that just  _ know _ they are in love with each other. Actions speak louder than words, after all. They’ve always wanted to talk about other things when given the chance to see their other halves. 

So, she’s at peace with the knowledge that she’s dying today. The illness coursing through her veins is finally getting the best of her. Whale and all the other doctors in town have tried their best to save  _ Queen Regina _ , no one quite ready to let her go since the day they elected her as ruler of all the realms - a title she’d loved since the day those double doors swung open and she saw Snow waiting for her on the dais. But she’s ready. She’s old now, older than most at this point, she may only look sixty, dark curses and time travel spells have helped with that, but she’s actually closer to one hundred at this point, so it’s okay. It’s time.

Her family will be fine, she knows that. She’ll miss them, but if Robin has taught her anything about the afterlife over the years, it’s that she’ll be able to see them even when she’s gone. 

Henry sniffs again, pressing a kiss into her hair as she lays upon the hospital bed. She grips his hand as tightly as her hands, that have started to slightly wrinkle these last few years, can and tilts her head up to catch his eyes. She loves those hazel eyes, is convinced she’ll see them every time she closes her eyes. Do they sleep in the after life? She’s never thought to ask Robin that. 

“Tell Ella and Lucy that I love them.” 

He nods, saying he wishes they weren’t on his daughter’s pre-graduation trip this weekend of all weekends, but she just laughs softly, patting his forearm and assuring him it’s better this way.

“I love you, Henry.” 

She smiles again, blinking once more as tears cloud her vision, and her son proclaims his love for her, too. 

Henry goes to speak again, but the door swings open, bringing in the rest of her children, even if they’re not all technically considered her own (only the boys are), that she loves so dearly. Robyn, Alice and Roland walk in slowly, the girls linked arm and arm as they peer cautiously over at her in the bed. 

“Come here,” she giggles, motioning for all three of them to come closer, to sit and talk with her one last time. There’s tears in all of their eyes, Roland trying his best to keep them at bay. He’s always been so brave. He’d come back to her as a teenager, a few years after she’d been crowned the Good Queen, and seeing him walk through that mansion door brought her more joy than any crown could ever do. 

She loves this little boy, also not so little anymore, and will forever be thankful that John befriended a giant that procured a bean for them come home. 

Henry slides out of the way, going to stand at the foot of the bed, gripping her toes lightly through the blanket and giving them a gentle squeeze. Robyn takes his place next to her, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Regina smiles at her niece, running a hand along her soft cheek and into her long, blonde hair. She’s looked so much like her father since day one, told her that every chance she got. Robyn has always been so much like Robin, not just in the way they look. Her love for archery is one thing, but her bravery and loyalty to her family has always been something Regina attributed to her father. Her hand travels from the young woman’s hair down to the rounded belly wedged between their bodies. 

“I’m going to miss you so much, Aunt Regina,” she cries, sniffling hard to reign in her tears. “I wanted you to be around for this little one’s life.” She brings her hand down to her stomach, joining Regina’s there as the baby inside her gives a tiny kick. They both chuckle, Regina’s eyes misting over at the thought of never seeing this baby’s sweet face or seeing her niece and niece-in-law discover all the fun (and tiring) aspects of parenthood together. They’re going to be amazing parents, these girls, she has no doubt about it. Regina and Zelena both tried to set a good example for Robyn over the years as they raised her together, and Alice has had her version of Hook to show her what the true love of a parent could be like. This little baby boy is lucky, being born into such a large, loving family. She’s going to miss that, for sure. 

“I’ll miss you too, sweet Robyn,” she sighs, reaching up to wipe the tears from her own cheek, “but you’ll have your mother around to help.”

Robyn smiles softly, nodding her head in acceptance. “Tell my father I said hi?”

“Of course,” Regina beams, tracing a path along the girl’s jaw. She looks over to Alice, sharing a sweet moment with her and making her promise to take care of Robyn and the baby. 

“You know I will,” Alice vows, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist and pulling her away from the bed to sit in the chair next to it. 

Regina’s eyes feel tired, so she closes them for a second, longer than a second if the muffled cries in the room are anything to go by, so she opens them again. Breathing out a soft chuckle at the concerned faces looking back at her with hands raised to cover their mouths. “I’m not gone yet,” she promises. 

Turning her head, she looks to Roland on the opposite side of the bed. She tilts her head, reaching out a hand to bring him closer. He moves, wrapping his arms around her as best he can from her position in the bed. She’s propped herself up a bit, wanting to be as alert as possible to say goodbye to the ones she loves most. 

He weeps into her shoulder, saying  _ it isn’t fair _ and he  _ didn’t get enough time with her _ , causing her tears to fall as well. “I’m so glad you’ll get to see him again.”

She brightly smiles at that. They all know of her  _ dreams _ , the ones where she sees him, can feel him, kiss him. He’s so life like in these dreams that she knows they’re not dreams at all. They just don’t know what to call them. Roland has always loved that she could see his papa, always telling her that he expected nothing less of their connection as soulmates. Roland is gentle like that, always believing in true love and soulmates, convinced he will one day find the woman of his dreams  _ just like his papa did with you, Regina _ . She hopes she and Robin can look down on him and witness him finally falling in love with the right person. He deserves that, her tender hearted son.

He pulls back, telling her he’s going to miss her every day. “And that’s okay,” she promises, a tremble in her voice. “Just don’t miss me too much. I still want you to live your life.” And the boy with a still shaggy mop of brown curls nods, sitting back in his chair and wiping his cheeks of the wetness gathered there. 

Regina looks around the room with a solemn look. “All of you,” she says seriously, using her best Queen voice she can muster and making sure they all know she wants each of them to live their best lives possible. Doesn’t want their grief to get in the way of living like she let happen for so long after Robin’s death.

The children all give her glum nods of acceptance, making eye contact with each other. Regina loves the bond her children share. They’ve all become so close over the last twelve years that they’ve been together. Her other Henry, the one she found and rescued in the Wish Realm has gone off into the world by now, accepting a position with the New York Police Department, but he visits every so often. She wishes he were here now, but he’d been called away on an assignment. She’ll have to make sure she checks in on him as well when she gets to this better place. She hopes more than anything that her children lean on each other through this. They’re family, and yes, a part of their family will be leaving them soon, but they still have each other. And she’s so glad they do, is so happy she was able to bring all these worlds together so that her family could all be together in one place. 

The door opens again, and as Henry turns his body to see who is there, she spies her sister walk in. Smiling, she reaches out for her hand, letting out a, “‘Bout time you got here.” Robyn and Alice move slightly to make room for the redhead, and she leans in, pressing her lips to Regina’s forehead.

“Sorry, sis,” Zelena sniffs, trying to look brave as she cracks a joke, “I couldn’t get my broom to work.”

Everyone chuckles, shifting their bodies as the tension surrounding them dissipates a little. She’s good at that, Zelena, always able to release the tension during a tight moment with a joke or a smart comment falling from her tongue. It’s a gift that, at one point, annoyed her, thought it to be part of her sister’s armor that she used to protect her from getting close to anyone (and it was), but she’s learned to foster her sarcastic comments to make tough situations better for the people she loves most.

Regina sighs, closing her eyes, before blinking them slowly back open. She’s glad her sister can ease the fears of those around her, glad she’s turned out to be a wonderful sibling.

“It’s not fair,” Zelena cries after a beat of silence, her tear dropping onto Regina’s shoulder. “I’m older. I’m supposed to go first.”

She laughs at that. Leave it up to her sister to make it a competition. She promises that she’ll be alright, tells them all that she’ll be checking in on them from time to time, which makes them smile. Looking to her sister, she smiles sadly and says, “I love you, Zelena.”

“I love you too, sis.”

Tilting her head, she makes eye contact with Henry again, still stoically standing there, hand perched upon her blanketed toes. She wiggles them, and he looks up at her, giving them another tiny squeeze of reassurance. 

Everyone moves again, Zelena and the girls going to the end of the bed while Henry comes to sit next to her. 

She brings his hand that is wrapped around hers to her lips, pressing a tender kiss there and breathing him in. She’ll miss him most of all, she thinks. They’ve been through so much together, just the two of them - from diaper changes and soothing away nightmares, to  _ being _ his worst nightmare and redeeming herself, to curses and other realms, to finally being  _ home, _ together.

She sighs, looking toward the ceiling to control her tears. She doesn’t want to make them sadder than they all already are. When her eyes open, though, she can see Robin’s face on the popcorned ceiling. She has the odd thought that they should’ve renovated the hospital years ago and gotten rid of those speckled tiles. 

Regina laughs, smiling widely as he smiles back at her, those dimples shining ever so brightly. She’s confused, and she shakes her head; he’s never come to her like this, when she’s awake. 

“I can see Robin,” she sobs, those tears finally pattering down her cheeks as she points a finger in his direction. Everyone in the room mumbles out a stifling cry, bringing their hands up to their mouths to cover their moans of sadness. Looking back to her family, she vows, “I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too,” Henry assures, pressing a kiss to her hairline one final time. “Go now, Mama, be with him.”

Her lip trembles, fear of the unknown gripping at her heart. Will it hurt? How does she get to him? Will he just be there, waiting? These are things she also never thought to ask Robin. Henry wipes her tears away as Roland squeezes her other hand, asking her to give his papa and big hug for her, which she heartedly agrees to. 

She smiles at her family one last time, breathing out a deep breath and closing her eyes. 

Darkness. It’s what she sees right at first. But then she feels heat radiating onto her skin, and she blinks her eyes open. 

There’s a bright light shining, and she just  _ knows  _ she’s meant to walk toward it, reminds her so much of the light that carried her parents to a better place from the Underworld so long ago. As she does, it encompasses her, bringing her into a bright, flower filled meadow. The sun is shining brightly, there’s a warm breeze gently moving her long hair around her shoulders, and she can hear birds chirping a melody in the trees surrounding her.

Looking around, she’s confused. This is never what it looked like when she saw Robin. They always met in the tavern. Is she eternally separated from her soulmate? Were the last few decades of fighting to be good not enough? Was her reign as the Evil Queen so awful that she’s cursed for all eternity to be alone with just  _ birds  _ and an open field of tulips to pick? Fear and dread consume her as she turns in a circle, hoping she’ll see someone. Anyone. 

She brings her hands up to her forehead, pressing onto her eyes as she tries to control her emotions. As her hands drop down, she notices the age spots that had begun to grace them recently are now gone. She studies them, turning them over to find no tiny wrinkles left behind either. 

There are footsteps behind her, and she turns quickly, pinching her eyes closed as the giant light blinds her once more. Hovering her hand above her eyes, she squints, trying to make out the person coming closer to her. 

“Hello, love.”

Eyes widening, she laughs, opening her arms to welcome him into her embrace as tears of joy spring to her eyes. He wraps his arms fully around her waist, lifting her from the ground and spinning her in a circle before gently placing her feet back on the solid ground. “Robin,” she breathes, capturing his cheeks between her hands. 

Her thumbs graze over his stubble that he’s never gotten rid of, settling on his dimples when he smiles at her, tears glistening in his crystal blue eyes. 

Robin leans in, placing his lips to hers, capturing them so fully yet gently. She glides her lips over his, and she can taste the salt from tears - she isn’t sure if it’s hers or his, but maybe, probably, both of theirs. Her tongue peeks out, seeking entrance. He grants it, briefly, letting them slide against one another’s before pulling back and taking a small step away. His hands rest on her hips as she grips his biceps, noting they’re just as well defined as the last time he was on Earth with her. That’s something she’s always noticed in these  _ dreams _ of hers - he never aged, and she was always a little jealous once her wrinkles started to develop. 

“Am I young again?”

He laughs, that belly laugh that’s always made her smile. It makes his dimples deepen and his stomach bounces up and down, making her giggle. “Yes, yes you are,” he chuckles, leaning down to peck her lips. 

She smiles, saying she always did like her younger look better. He assures her she looks as she did when they first met. She glances down, noticing whoever is in charge of the afterlife has also granted her an outfit other than the fleece pajamas she’d been wearing in the hospital - the ones Alice had bought for her after one of their many doctor’s appointments to see the baby. She runs her hands down her black, high waisted skirt, then up to fix a button on her maroon, silk blouse. 

She remembers this outfit, remembers how she’d worn it the day after they made love in her vault for the first time, remembers the way he’d torn it from her body as they quickly joined together once more before she had to run off to the Charming’s apartment. 

Grinning, she asks if he chose this outfit for her. The smirk and light chuckle she receives is reply enough. 

Shaking her head playfully, she steps closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“Hey,” he whispers into her hair. She pulls her head up, making eye contact with him. She can feel the rise and fall of his stomach as he takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I love you, Regina.”

Looking into his eyes, which are shining with unshed tears, she smiles widely up at him. She never needed to hear those words to know how he felt, but hearing them now, she’s glad they have an eternity together so she can hear it again and again. “I love you, too, Robin.” 

She reaches up, wiping underneath his eye as a tear falls, and he apologizes for not telling her sooner. 

Shrugging, she purses her lips and assures, around a thick lump in her throat, “I knew you did. I didn’t need to hear it.”

They smile at each other for a long moment, suspended in time just staring into each other’s eyes, before he steps away, taking her hand and leading her further into the meadow. “There’s more people here I think you should see.”

Looking ahead, she sees her father, dressed in his clothes from the Enchanted Forest. She smiles as tears fall down to her cheeks, and he opens his arms to cradle her into his chest. 

Letting go of Robin’s hand, she glances at her soulmate, then back to her father, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Hi, Daddy,” she sobs, burying her nose into his neck. “I’ve missed you.” Henry kisses her cheek, whispering an  _ I’ve missed you, too, sweet girl _ back in reply. 

She steps back, making sure that he’s okay. “I’m glad you made it here from the Underworld.”

Henry nods, a thin smile given to her, as he promises that his journey was painless. “I’m so happy here, darling. Don’t worry.”

Smiling brightly, she wipes the tears away, happy to know he’s been okay since she last saw him in that cave awaiting his fate with her son.

She looks to his side and sees her mother who is smiling at her. “Hello, mother,” she says, taking a deep breath and stepping into her open embrace. Cora smiles, running a hand through Regina’s hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re alright,” her mother says quietly. “I’m glad you aren’t sick anymore.” 

Cora tells her that was hard to watch, not being able to reach down and do anything to stop the cancer from spreading and taking her life. Regina smiles, assuring her it’s fine. “I’ll miss my family, but I have family here, too.”

The women share a small smile at that, and Cora cups Regina’s cheek. She leans in to the warmth of her hand, thinking how strange it is that everyone feels so  _ warm _ . She always imagined people up here being cold, or at least… not having a temperature. It’s almost as if everyone is still alive, and she’s simply on a vacation visiting long lost family members.

Stepping away, she turns to face Robin again, saying she’s missed them all so much. They smile happily, but as Cora begins to speak once more, she hears from a small distance away, “Regina.”

With a small furrow to her brow, she turns, seeing Daniel walk toward the small group. A breath leaves her and tears fill her eyes once again. She always wondered if he was okay, where he’d gone after she’d had to get rid of him in the stables with David so long ago. 

“Daniel,” she cries, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing him in. She giggles to herself as she realizes he still smells like horses and hay. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“I am,” he assures calmly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

She nods, smiling. It’s different with him. She’s never been able to see him like she had Robin. Knows that’s all thanks to him being her soulmate, so she knew Robin was okay, knew he was waiting for her. But she never knew what became of Daniel, other than seeing his tombstone tipped over in the Underworld. She’d had to go on faith alone that he was alright, so it’s comforting to see that he really is unharmed. 

Turning, she sees a woman standing there, long brown hair and wrapped in a burgundy cloak. She’d recognize this woman anywhere, had helped raise a little boy with curly brown hair that matches hers.

“Marian.” The woman nods in reply, and Regina steps closer, embracing the woman in a soft hug. 

“Thank you,” Marian whispers. Regina tilts her head in confusion, asking what she means. “For raising our son. You did a wonderful job.”

Tears brim her lashes once more and the two women embrace again. “It was my pleasure.” Images of capturing this woman and arranging her execution in a life lived so many years ago flash before her eyes, and Regina’s head drops down in shame. “And I’m so sorry.”

Marian questions what she’s sorry for and Regina’s tears slip free as she looks over to Robin, who’s looking on with concern, then back to the other woman. “I killed you. In the past.”

The olive skinned woman smiles, eyes softening as she lays a hand on Regina’s shoulder. “That’s in the past. You’ve changed.” 

She blinks her eyes, clearing the tears away and smiles at Robin’s first love, thanking her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she closes her eyes for a beat. Glad to know that Marian has forgiven her, glad to know Marian has been able to look past the Evil Queen she once was, and see the loving mother and redeemed queen she’d worked so hard to show the world.

The two women hug once more, and pulling back, she turns to face Robin again. She smiles, and he smiles back, biting down on his bottom lip in that way he always did before. 

Robin reaches a hand out, and she gladly places hers inside, letting him pull her body to his. The family surrounding them, all their loved ones that have made it to this afterlife, depart. She’s not sure if they simply disappeared or if they walked away, she’ll figure out the logistics of this place later. Right now, though, she’s just happy to be back in his arms, by his side where she’s always belonged. 

She interlocks their fingers, bringing their hands to rest on their chests between their bodies. She kisses his knuckles as he leans down, kissing the top of her head.

He brings their joined hands down, pulling her body completely to his and wrapping his strong arms around her. She’s felt these arms several times since he died, but this is different. This is more. This is better. This is everything. They’ve always had a connection, but she can actually  _ feel _ their souls bonded to one another’s. Can almost feel his emotions coursing through her own body, and she wonders if he can feel the same thing, is positive he can. 

He leans down, pressing a kiss to her lips, this time a bit more forceful, and her eyebrow twitch up in surprise as she closes her mouth around his, smiling into their mouths. 

She moans in the back of her throat, deepening the kiss as she presses her tongue into his mouth. His arms move from around her waist to run up and down her back, and she moves her hands from where they rest on his forearms to wrap around his neck, tangling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

They break apart for air, apparently you still need that up here, and she just stares at him. Stares into those blue eyes that at one point she thought she’d never see again. The eyes she thought about everytime she closed her eyes. She was born to gaze into his eyes, and that ability was taken so abruptly from her when Hades pointed his crystal in their direction. She used to cry herself to sleep, wishing she’d looked into those eyes one more time, had memorized how he looked with love in his eyes one last time before he died. Even if his eyes were the last thing she saw as his body fell to the ground and his spirit drifted away, she’d always wished for one more moment to see those blue orbs again.

That’s what she always tried to do when he came to her in her mind. She’d stare and stare, taking him in, not knowing how long they’d have before she would wake up. She’d look into his eyes, roaming over his face, trying to soak in every detail she possibly could, never knowing if that dream would be the last time she’d see him or not. 

It’s comforting, being here, knowing that they don’t have to say goodbye. She always had to say that when they met in her dreams, and it was the worst part. 

He smiles, bumping his nose slowly to hers before resting their foreheads together. She closes her eyes, soaking up this moment, trying to commit it to memory. She breathes in, smiling when, just like Daniel had kept his stable scent, she realizes Robin still smells like forest. Her favorite smell of all. She’d clung to his pillow for so many months after his death, hoping the smell would never fade, but it eventually did, and she’d never gotten over it. She swore his clothes still smelled like him, even to this day, and would often sleep in his old shirts just to surround herself in  _ him _ .

She could never smell him in those dreams of hers. This makes it real, this woodsy scent wafting ever so lightly from his body, and she begins to cry, shoulders shaking into his chest. 

Robin’s brow furrows in worry, and he pulls back slightly, still wrapped in each other’s arms, and wipes her tears away. “What is it, love?”

“I can smell you,” she chuckles wetly, shaking her head. He leans his head back, laughing at the comment. 

“Well it’s a good smell I hope.” Leaning down, he pecks another kiss to her lips. 

Regina promises him that is it. Tells him it’s the best smell she’s ever known. She stands on her tiptoes then, pressing her lips to his, taking this quiet moment to just  _ be _ and to relish in the fact that she gets to do this forever now. She’s finally back with him, right where she was always meant to be. 

Their story on Earth was short, too short for her liking, but he’d always assured her that the length of the adventure didn’t determine how epic the story was. She’d smile in every dream when he’d tell her how amazing their love story was  _ and still is _ , and she’d nod, agreeing with him. 

An epic love, for sure. 

They can’t seem to get enough of one another right now, and good, she thinks, she never wants to part from him. He leans in again, letting his lips slide against hers in a warm, passionate embrace.

Smiling as they break apart, she asks with a hopeful smile on her face, “Can we go see the kids now?”

Robin chuckles, whispering a soft  _ of course  _ and taking her by the hand, leading her to where the souls living here get to watch over their family members down below. 

And this, she thinks, being with Robin for eternity, might just be the happiest ending of all. 


End file.
